earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Sydile Creed
=Physical Description= Sydile stands tall and muscular, not quite petite in curves as partial Quel'dorei tend to be, but having pushed herself into strong arms and legs. She towers at 6'6" and has her hair cropped unevenly around her shoulder and neck. Although she is attractive to some, to be called gorgeous or sexy would require a certain taste. Her irises usually glow a dim emerald and a smokey black lines around her eyes. =Personality= Sydile is often bored or seeking adventure as most youth her age tend to do. She was once considered a "good girl," but overtime has crafted her morality into her own unique vision. Sometimes she acts rather eccentric, especially with her worldly tastes, such as in cannabalism and polygamy. She has often a careless demeanor, not realizing her abrasive personality until far after she has offended or revolted others. She has a keen curiosity and a thirst knowledge. She has a predispositioned prejudice against Dalaranians, yet an attachment to many mages. In the past year, she has developed a maternal care for few, and a strong mind against her many addictions to alcohol, drugs, and magic. =Birth and Childhood= Sydile was raised by Feyrin Raventalon and Sarobin Creed, but birthed and raised up to the age of 14 in the Caverns of Time. She had a sheltered, non-social lifestyle full of study and family loyalty. Feyrin taught her the basics of arcane magic, though nothing in combat, and her daily tasks consisted of lessons in history, reading, and language; brief exercise, and then helping her mother cook. She greatly enjoyed cooking, and developed her conjuration skills this way. Her parents fought rarely, but she sensed a stress between the two, and often favored Feyrin's love for her, rather then respect her mother's strain for Sydile to be taught more about the real world. =Arrival at Stormwind= When the three returned to Stormwind, she became engrossed in the new culture. Introduced to her mother's family, she began to gain friends. She sought adventure outside their new home's walls, and was eager to be enraptured by young men. After Feyrin disappeared, and her mother pushed her to independent living. After failing to live on the streets by herself, she became a student of the mage arts under Harple Firehand. She has since hold a grudge against her parents for "abandoning" her. =Training and Adolescence= During her training with Harple, she began to discover an inborn shadowmancy that slowly consumed her. Experimenting with resisting and embracing it, it slowly grew to a curse. She fell in love with a hybrid draenei named Jiaden X'talines, and eloped with him under a shamanistic wedding. However, Jiaden was killed shortly after by Harple's rival, Daryk, who finally unleashed all of her shadowmancy. Her moods became darker, her morals more shallow. During this time, Feyrin returned briefly and their once loving, dedicated relationship became frayed with abuse and loveless actions towards each other. After a reported death of Feyrin and Sarobin both, she graduated and fully embraced her shadowmancy. She began to engage in scandalous actions, first rumored to be seducing men, and even raping one man. Luckily, many forgave her, and she settled into House Nightstone where she felt safe in her scandal under the careful watch of Sirithil. =An Attempt to Balance= When she discovered her mother's death was false, and that her mother was currently pregnant with Shinro's children, both women left Azeroth to go back into the Caverns of Time. Sydile returned an adult, and much more calm. Her shadowmancy no longer ruled her emotions or decisions, and she was dedicated towards her two new brothers, Shinzen and Zenshin. However, she embraced her new trollish lover, Hukari Hexxen, and found herself between faction tensions. After losing her cool during an incident with Theramore inciters and deserters, she destroyed two towers and killed more than a dozen guards. Once again forgiven, in time, Lady Proudmoore pardoned her, and Sydile began assisting her in Horde diplomacies. She claimed to have become a consort of Hukari Hexxen, and her shadowmancy became more developed as she focused on worshipping Shango, the loa of Chaos. Her shadow magic mixed with lightning, and she followed a moral and fate of chaos, eagerly waiting the good and bad consequences of powerful actions. =A Last Trip= Awhile after, she disappeared from Azeroth to assist an Archmage named Rama in the Caverns of Time. Becoming lovestruck after the man, she was entangled in a plot with the Infinite Dragonflight to harm time itself. Ignoring Rama's secret dragonhood, she was finally caught. Stripped of all chronomancy, her punishment was to be frozen in time. She returned, exiled from the Dragonflight, and wavering on a thin line of last chances. =A Pawn of the Ancestors= Sydile shortly patrolled Azeroth and Stormwind, known as a witch by many, and understood by few as a worshipper of Shango. She allied with her grandfather, Sydial Creed, in his pursuit to heighten Sylvanas' power. Quickly taking up necromancy, she severed all her ties across Azeroth. Many thought she disappeared, but some heard tales of her holocaustic measures within the Forsaken. Engrossing herself in battle, she never took a moment to be sober of alcohol, drugs or casting. She may have seemed to have no morality left, but when a suggestion came up to use the Plague against the Forsaken's enemies, she withdrew. She spoke to her half-brother Chance, who stood by her constantly, and revealed she wished to alert other members of the Horde to the Forsaken's plans. Within a day, she was transported to a small tribe of Creeds, and spent months in "re-education," constantly absorbed in rituals and her body so infused with drugs that she rarely remembers a moment there. One day, she awoke in the forest near the tribe with her brother. He informed her that she was pregnant from a bizarre incestual ritual the tribe had performed. Now burdened with a coming child that would surely be a tool in the evil castings of the tribe, the two new parents ran on their own. By her first tri-mester, Sydile had lost all abilities to cast and relied on Chance to protect her from the Forsaken assassins that pursued them. Eventually the assassins became more they could handle, and in his dieing breath, Chance told her how important it was that she re-shape the Creeds as a new mother. It was her duty to halt the corruption and back-stabbing that continued in their blood. Sydile swore she would honor his wish, and escaped to the Alliance. =Farewell to Adolescence= After eight months of pure sobriety, Sydile returned to Stormwind and requested the help of her former friends and family. On the night she gave birth, Harple and Kanta witnessed her child, Sirithion Kance Creed. Determined to stay clean, Sydile took up training as an archer and sniper under Kanta, while balancing her life with family and slipping into the Templars. Though she rarely casts, she still remains a shadowmancer at her core, the element of shadows always remaining a part of her composition. Sydile's Confession